The present invention relates to apparatus for loading and unloading a container from a tumbler by mechanical means. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for vertical and horizontal movement of a tumbler loading device allowing the tumbling cycle to be carried out in a smooth operation along with loading and unloading of the tumbler.
Previous apparatus for use in loading and unloading of mechanical equipment are described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,840,219 to Mervyn et al.; 3,746,148 to Hilger et al.; 3,863,890 to Ruffing; and 4,089,100 to Berry.
By the present invention, there is provided a tumbler loader assembly which allows the loading and unloading of a container or bin from a tumbler by the use of mechanical equipment including a transfer cart, a conveyor, a loader cart and a tumbler device.
The present invention provides for a bin to be received from a transfer cart onto a conveyor positioned over a loader cart. The loader cart raises the bin and moves it into the tumbler. The bin is then lowered into position. The loader cart retreats out of the way, and the tumbler clamps the bin and begins the tumbling cycle. When the tumbling cycle is complete, the tumbler stops with the bin in the upright position. The bin is then unclamped and the loader cart advances back under the bin, raising it up and returning it back over the conveyor and the bin is then lowered for automatic loading back onto the transfer cart.